In recent years, with the development of the science and technology, liquid crystal display technology continues to improve. TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays) occupy an important position in the field of display because of their good image display quality, low energy consumption, environmental protection and other advantages. In a traditional capacitive touch panel, an electrostatic protection layer and a touch sensing layer are generally provided on the backside of a color filter substrate. The electrostatic protection layer is used to reduce the influence on display quality caused by the static in the outer environment, and the touch sensing layer is used to realize touch sense. However, this design produces large capacitance between the electrostatic protection layer and the touch sensing layer, affecting the sensitivity of the touch sense, and increases the thickness of the touch panel. Therefore, it is needed to provide a capacitive touch panel, which can reduce the thickness of a touch panel as well as realizing touch sense and electrostatic protection, to eliminate the capacitance between the electrostatic protection layer and the touch sensing layer.